


cali or bust (a nut)

by ShadySausage



Category: Canadian Universities
Genre: Cali Or Bust, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadySausage/pseuds/ShadySausage
Summary: There’s something irresistible about that Cali coop. Neither UWaterloo nor UofT are complaining.
Relationships: University of Toronto/University of Waterloo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	cali or bust (a nut)

**Author's Note:**

> Tor - University of Toronto  
> Walt - University of Waterloo
> 
> rip ShadySausage’s ao3 virginity

“I wonder if I’ll get a Cali job offer this term...”

“...excuse me? What? Have you not listened to a single word I’ve said thus far?” Both Tor’s lecture and incessant pacing stuttered to a stop, turning sharply towards the boy draped idly across the wooden study table. Whatever, it wasn’t as if he cared if Walt listened or not. That idiot. 

“Aw, don’t be such a sourpuss!” Walt gestured to their surroundings with a shit-eating grin, complete with waggling eyebrows. “We do have the DC library all to ourselves, so why not enjoy it?”

He barely managed to dodge the hardcover book aimed at his head. 

~~~~~~~~

The violent crash of several books tumbling to the rough DC carpet was a great contrast to the tranquility of the evening, but not loud enough to reach the young couple’s desk - or so Walt hoped. He had taken a break from his CS assignment feeling quite warm and...off, somehow, and without disturbing the studying Tor beside him, he went to fetch a drink and check his WaterlooWorks inbox. Tor...just thinking the name set his heart and stomach ablaze...

“Oi, Walt! What’s the racket?”

Tor. That Cali offer sitting innocently in Walt’s inbox. Seeing it made him twitch in his pants. Tor couldn’t have known about the offer, could he? Walt couldn’t think, not when merely hearing Tor’s name on the boy’s soft lips reduced him to a mass of shuddering moans and oversensitive nerves. He flushed erotically, eyeing greedily at Tor’s already hardening bulge. 

“T-tor,” Walt moaned, “Please...I need-“ He was cut off by the bruising force of Tor’s lips on his, the boy’s tongue shoved down his throat. Mouth desperately explored mouth, and all other feeling was lost as they relished in the sweet friction between their bodies, bookshelves digging into Tor’s back. 

Walt broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp. “A-ah! I can’t take anymore, Tor!” He palmed Tor’s leaking cock through his pants. “I want to taste...”

“Walt, m-more,” Tor stood, eyes clouded with arousal and possessive lust burning in his expression. Taking this as a sign of approval, Walt frantically unzipped him, finally feeling the satisfaction of his heavy cock in his hands. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. Every touch, every sound made him impossibly hard. Walt suckled on the tip, hands running rapidly up and down Tor’s thick shaft. His plump lips stretched over the head, sinking down further and further until it prodded the back of his throat. 

“Mmm-“ Walt moaned around Tor’s cock. It was incredibly hard, girth stretching Walt’s jaw to its limits. Sliding one hand up his shirt and feeling the toned muscle underneath, his other hand wrapped around Tor’s waist, pulling him closer.

"Ngh-Walt...it's so hot and wet..." Tor moaned out, a deep blush forming on his face as he looked down on the most arousing sight he had ever seen, beginning to thrust in and out of his mouth, fingers running through his hair. Sucking even harder, Walt savoured the saltiness on his tongue as he licked the tip, before leaving smouldering hot kisses down the underside of his shaft.

Panting hotly above him, Tor threw his head back in ecstasy as Walt took him into his mouth yet again, nearly gagging when he thrusted deeper. "S-shit, you're doing so good," Tor gasped, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and cupping Walt’s jaw. "I'm so close Walt, d-don't stop--aah!" Hearing his name being called so desperately drove Walt wild - he met Tor’s every thrust; his hands feeling his bare waist.

Tor began to lose control as he felt himself reach his limit. Tugging on Walt’s hair and bucking his hips erratically, his mouth dropped open, skin slick with sweat. "Walt, It-it's too much...! I can't--I'm gonna...AH! Walt, I-I'm cumming!" Forcing him to take every inch down his throat, Walt felt Tor's cock twitch before streams of his hot cum flooded the inside of his mouth. 

"Nghh...! Ahhh, Walt...!" Tor groaned and held his head down as Walt greedily swallowed and lapped at his coming cock, indulging in his taste. Pulling away slowly, the two tried to catch their breaths; a thick rope of Tor's cum and saliva still connected to Walt's lips.

"D-did you like that?" Standing up, Walt gave Tor a sultry glance, taking in the view of him spent, eyes shut and leaning against the bookshelves trying to slow his rapid panting. 

Opening his eyes and giving the same burning expression, Tor pushed Walt back against the wall. "I'm not done with you yet..." 

Suddenly aware of his own soaked undergarments and tight pants, Walt let out a sigh as Tor trailed his fingertips up his leg. "Ah! W-what are you doing?" 

Arriving at their destination, his fingers dipped inside of Walt’s pants, toying with his hardness and causing him to release a gasp. "Mmm...all wet for me? Can't let this go to waste..." Licking his coated fingertips and again feeling the growing tent in his pants, Tor fingered the hem of Walt’s underwear before whispering seductively in his ear.

"Oh, you’re gonna feel this for the next week..."


End file.
